


The Right Way

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you come to Earth, there is a Right Way and a Wrong Way of doing things.  It's best for your health if you go with the Right Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer in Bulk and Skull being Secret Keepers. I'm also a firm believer that anyone from Angel Grove is going to be like "Oh hey. Aliens. That's a thing. Good thing Power Rangers exist. Burgers anyone?" I also believe that Jindrax and Toxica had to end up somewhere to start their lives over. This story was formed from all those things.

Some people were new to Earth. When they were new, most aliens took them aside and explained the rules to them. “Don’t do anything illegal,” they’d say. “Or you’ll regret it. Keep your head down, follow the laws, and try to stay out of trouble.” Most of the new aliens listened and accepted what their fellows had to say. They had been there longer, after all, and probably knew more than they did. This was the proper and smart way to go about things. There was, however, another way to go about things. This was what was known as the “Stupid Way”.

The stupid way was when they didn’t take into account the words of people who had been there before them and instead decided to try to take over the world or do something else that was idiotic. The ones who had been there knew that this was the stupidest thing they could do, but there wasn’t much that they could do to stop them. It had started off with one team here or there, but one of the villains, Lord Pride had decided to try to take over in different areas, thinking it was fool proof. Most of the aliens had just kept their heads down. Most of the humans had done the same. Both groups just sighed and wished that insane villains who wanted to take over the world, ala “The Stupid Way” would give them some heads up so they could get supplies before they locked themselves in.

Toxica looked at her glass and then over at Skull who was sipping on a beer. Both of them were watching the screen. “So,” she asked. “Do they know who is doing what yet?”

“I heard Kim took them down in Florida,” he answered. “I’m not sure how she pulled it off alone, but maybe one of the others was with her. Or maybe she caught them off guard.”

He let out his signature laugh and Toxica just smiled. “I heard that half of the Wild Force Rangers took down another group in Montana,” she said. “I didn’t know they were even in Montana.”

“Aisha handled Africa,” he said. “And convinced half of the villagers to follow her.”

“Ninja Storm went after some near their school. Between them and their students, I heard that there wasn’t much of a challenge there,” she said, sipping on her wine. They both looked at the T.V. again as they waited patiently for their companions to return. “Do you know what’s going on in Briarwood?”

“Only rumors,” he answered. “But Toby mentioned that he was pretty sure they had it handled.”

“Just a matter of time then,” she decided as she sat back and nursed her drink a bit more. “I don’t know why they keep trying this. We made up fliers.”

“Fliers?” He asked, looking amused. She nodded.

“It makes the rest of us look bad,” she explained. She paused at that. “Well, the rest of them anyway. I suppose that Jindrax and I did it to ourselves but that doesn’t mean that we want them after us again.”

“They’ll probably leave you alone,” he said. “They’re like that.”

She nodded in agreement. She wasn’t sure why Bulk and Skull had been willing to let them stay with them, but both of them had shrugged it off and set up the living room while they were trying to get their lives in order. It didn’t take long to find out that the two were old friends from Angel Grove and were used to this sort of thing. They’d mentioned it once or twice that they’d managed to help save the world, but they spent even more time trying to find out about former Rangers and helping to keep their secrets if it was needed. More importantly, they’d helped with the creation of the “Right Way” for immigrants from other worlds. They were there to help fill them in so that the former Rangers could continue living their lives.

She’d asked him about it once that they were using up their lives to do it, but he insisted that they had a karmic debt the size of Texas and wanted to help. She had the feeling they just wanted to be good people and she could understand that. She’d heavily gotten involved as well. Even though she and Jindrax had a job and were able to live on their own, they’d stayed neighbors with Bulk and Skull and shared information. With something as big as this, they needed all of the exchange that they could manage. Skull seemed to agree.

He had set up a system to find out more things as time went on, bringing other people who had been affected and didn’t mind trading knowledge. Cassidy and Devin were two of the biggest helps once they made it big as a reporter and cameraman. She was able to find things out much quicker than any other group and was happy to share with anyone who could prove that they knew a Power Ranger. Once their little group was formed, she only shared with people belonging to that circle. It didn’t cut anyone out since the people she’d been talking to joined in as well.

Kelly knew less, but she kept an eye on her ninjas. She said that it was part of being an employer and part because they couldn’t take care of themselves and she wasn’t about to let them get hurt. She often didn’t hear it straight from the horse’s mouth like the rest of them, but she did hear enough to matter.

There were others, of course, but those were their primary ways of getting information: Either they knew the Rangers well enough to talk to them, they were journalists or the like, or they were keeping an eye on things. It may not have been perfect, but it worked. She heard Bulk and Jindrax head in. Bulk looked over. “Did they talk about where they’re from yet?”

“Nope. Still just getting put down,” she answered.

“We handed out fliers,” Jindrax said with a sigh. Bulk mouthed ‘fliers’ questioningly to Skull who just shrugged. “We’ll have to come up with a new plan.”

“I think they might just be too stupid,” Toxica said with a sigh. Jindrax looked at her and shook his head, motioning to a section of the house. Toxica smiled as she heard the playing. “Then again…”

“For their sake, I’m hoping that it will get better,” Jindrax said. Skull smiled and nodded, glancing back at the room where his son played with Toxica and Jindrax’s daughter. Bulk laid back.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “We’ll fix things before they’re old enough to do it.”

They shared a determined look and looked back at the T.V. They needed to improve the “Right Way” because those that were following the “Stupid Way” might force their kids to be Rangers one day. And like hell that was going to happen.


End file.
